


Nothing has changed in that place but you

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: A short one-shot focused on Andrew Henry character and the distance from his wife for so long.





	Nothing has changed in that place but you

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

_"I can't remember my wife's face._

_Last week she was still with me._

_Now she's gone._

_I worry I won't recognize her when I get back home."_

\- Andrew Henry

 

 

You and Andrew got married when you were both little more than kids, traditionally at that time. You didn't even consummate your marriage and you didn't expect to see him leaving so soon. He was a miner and a soldier when he left and you can remember his face thanks to the wedding portrait.  
The man who's staring at you now isn't a kid anymore, he's a Major and a survivor. His eyes have seen more than just a miner sees in his life. He has grown a beard and you can read tiredness on his face.  
It's been twelve years.  
Look at you, you really are his wife? He can't believe of that. You were just a young girl, scared to leave the family home to start a new life with her husband and what now? A woman, a beautiful woman, pure, well mannered but conscious of the risks to be a soldier's wife.  
You both move towards each other into the snow and you smile first, hugging him. He doesn't know how to act but your hug is pleasant. You both get inside your home, it's warm and dinner's on the stove.  
You help him taking off the boots and the army jacket and he sits on the sofa, trying to collect his thoughts. You're silent, you became silent in so many years of solitude but he's happy to observe you wandering around the house doing your stuff.  
He needs quiet after the screams and the bullets noises.  
You serve the dinner, hot potatoes soup and bread. Finally a generous warm dinner, not the usual cold cheese and dry bread.  
You notice him staring at his dish, you're curious about where his mind is traveling but you don't ask. You know what's going on in some way, you saw the same expression on your father's face.  
He feels your hand on his arm and he comes back to you. You're giving him that sweet smile he appreciates so much.  
He replies in the same way.  
“I'm happy you're back.” Your voice is something he'd completely forgotten but he likes it, it's sweet and compassionate.  
“Me too.” He replies with a guttural tone.  
That voice sends a shiver down your spine. It's deep and full of regret but it's still your husband voice and you can't ignore the reaction it causes you.  
After dinner, you patiently prepare a hot bath and you help him to undress. You're both embarrassed, after all, it's the first time for both of you. He's never been with a woman, neither with a prostitute when he was far from home and you've been loyal to him so you never have seen a naked man.  
You try to avoid to look at his lower parts and once he's immersed in the water, you start to clean his upper body with a clean towel.  
Pale skin and scars, he's tall and slim but he's muscular enough. You make a tiny smile, you like him. You liked him since your first meeting.  
Once he finished, he gets out of the bath tube without hesitation. It's ridiculous feeling embarrassed by his own wife but still, you avoid him as much as you can.  
You dry his body, first the arms and the back but when you start with the chest, you can feel his glance on you. You can't look up, it's too much but he needs to see you.  
A finger under your chin and your eyes meet. His intense emerald glance looks directly inside your soul. He's a very gorgeous man with the power to destabilize you.  
He can see your insecurity and he can understand the circumstances but he doesn't want to lose the opportunity to have a happy marriage just for some useless embarrassment.  
He makes a sweet smile. “May I kiss you?”  
Your lips spread a bit ready to say something that doesn't come out, your cheeks burn in shyness and enthusiasm. You just nod, closing your eyes and waiting.  
Your stomach crumples up, your legs are so weak in response. A slowly, delicate massage between your lips and his and with the same sweetness, he gets into your mouth, tasting your flavor.  
His hands cup your face to intensifying the kiss.  
You can't help but accept it and returning with the same passion to let him know to be ready about what's coming.  
He switches on your neck, eager to devour your body. You let escape a soft moan, the scratchy beard on your silky skin just makes you even more aroused.  
His hands are now on your back, trying frantically to unlace your dress. He can't wait to see your body.  
“Undress, please.” He sighs out between a kiss and another.  
You move back a bit to have enough room to finish what he started and make it slide off your body.  
You're still covered by the white underclothes and the corset but you feel so shame. You don't want to disappoint your husband but what's more important is you want it, you really want to sleep him and everything but you're stuck.  
“You're beautiful.” He says with a low voice, approaching and kissing you again. “You don't need to undress completely if you don't want to.”  
“No...” You suddenly say. “I want it.” You make a shy smile and you start to unlace the corset.  
It took just a minute to get free from the underclothes but it seems forever to him.  
What he sees now is just perfection, his pupils dilate and his body reacts to your never-touched shapes. He gently strokes your breast, playing with your nipple and watching your reaction. It's pleasant and it sends a shiver down until your core. Your eyes close and you let escape another soft moan. You can feel his hardness pressing against you.  
You stand on your tiptoes to kiss him and he's more than happy to accept it. His strong arms around your waist lift you up easily and he leads you on the bed. You lie down, outstretching your hands to invite him to join you. He's pleased to see you so ready for him and he lies down between your legs.  
You stare at each other while he enters in you. He tries his best to be gentle and you slowly accept him completely. You can't hide it's a bit painful but you resist. He kisses you again and he starts to move in and out, appreciating the amazing sensation.  
Soon you're both breathless and the speed increases, the pain fades to let the pleasure pervades you. You tighten the thighs around his waist, your head falls back and your moans are like a song to him who can't be so gentle anymore. His primal instincts cloud his mind and he keeps a fast pace until you cum with a loud scream. He cums in turn right after you, his muscles stiffen and he puts his forehead on your, closing his eyes.  
You take your time to recover enough to be able to speak again but nothing else needs to be said. You stare at each other, enjoying that moment and thinking about the future together.

 

The End.

 


End file.
